


An Epic Misunderstanding

by PhantomWriterAnon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Crying, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Eren Yeager, Fights, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecurity, Jealousy, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, M/M, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Overthinking, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Worried Eren Yeager, Worried Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriterAnon/pseuds/PhantomWriterAnon
Summary: Levi is having doubts about his marriage to Eren. Eren is having doubts about telling Levi about his pregnancy. Drama unfolds.





	An Epic Misunderstanding

It was no secret that Mikasa loved Eren. While she liked to tout that it was merely the love a sister would feel for her brother, Levi wasn't blind. He'd seen the way that Mikasa would watch him when she thought no-one else was looking... The way that she just threw herself into harms way if it meant she might save him, even if it went against strict instruction from her superior officers... The way that she couldn't even congratulate them on their fucking wedding day...

Why was he even letting this bother him? Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, the pen that had once been gliding effortlessly over the mountains of paperwork on his desk now trembling between his fingers. Mikasa was not a threat to him. She wasn't. 

He dropped the pen and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He'd like to be able to write it off as simply being a byproduct of a poor night's sleep, but... well, after countless years of service he'd gotten used to sleepless nights, of crawling out of bed half-alive and commencing with his day. 

Rarely, if ever, did he wake up questioning the entire foundation of his marriage because... because...

And then it came to him. Mikasa had been injured on their latest expedition. It was nothing serious (at least, nowhere near as serious as it might have been), but she would be bedridden for at least the remainder of the week. And Eren, ever the devout brother, hadn't left her side since they'd returned to headquarters. 

It shouldn't bother Levi. After all, the brat was a goddamn cover hog... and he snored... and dear  _lord_ his farts were lethal. But after two years of marriage, Levi had become accustomed to having another body in the bed beside him. To having another  _person_ share in his personal bubble. Waking up without the brat beside him, after a mission where soldiers had gotten hurt, even  _killed_... Eren should know better than anyone how much that would fuck with Levi's head. 

Because as much as Mikasa loved Eren, Levi knew that there was some part of Eren that loved the young Ackerman girl too. It might not be in a romantic sense, but he wouldn't be surprised if that turned out to be the case. Love was a finicky thing. It was certainly possible to have feelings for more than one person at a time, and if anything, the feelings Eren had for Mikasa would have existed long before Levi came into the picture. 

And who was to say that the love that Eren felt for Levi was anything more than misinterpreted respect? Maybe Eren had some sort of hero kink - even if Levi would insist that he was not a hero, simply a man that knew how to handle a blade efficiently, with the right combination of skill and luck to not have fallen by a titan's hand thus far - or maybe he had some sort of attraction to older men. Just thinking about the almost twenty-year age difference between them...

Mikasa was better suited for Eren. She could give him the life that he deserved - a kind of false security away from the horrors of war. The only life Levi could promise Eren was one of pain and the knowledge that, should he fall in battle, his memory would not be forgotten. And that Levi, most certainly, would not be far behind. 

So what was he supposed to do? They were legally bound - it wasn't like he could just turn to his husband and say "I release you". 

He picked up the pen and went back to examining the mountain of paperwork in front of him. It would take about a week to have the proper legal papers shipped to headquarters to start the divorce proceedings. Once he'd signed them, he'd deliver the paperwork to Eren. The younger man would likely be thrilled to be released from the burden that was Levi - the captain could even have him transferred from his command, if Eren so desired. 

Levi sighed - he knew that he was doing the right thing, but... it still hurt. The pain was like a sharp, burning ache, like a flaming hand had reached inside of his chest and constricted around his heart. 

But things would be better this way... Things would be... They'd be... 

Everything would be okay, one way or another. 

* * *

 

"I'm pregnant." Eren announced suddenly, breaking up their current conversation about what exactly was  _in_ the food that one of the new recruits had brought into the infirmary just a few minutes ago. 

Mikasa's eyes widened, "That's wonderful, Eren! Wait a minute... why don't you sound excited? Haven't you told Levi? Does he not want the baby?" A thousand questions seemed to tumble out of her at once, and Eren was struggling to keep up.

"Actually, Levi and I haven't really talked about having kids before." He stared into his cup of tea nervously. "I'm kinda worried he might, you know..."

She frowned, "You don't think he'd try to force you to terminate it, do you?"

Eren looked absolutely horrified, "No! Of course not!" He forced himself to take a sip of tea. The liquid was much too hot and it burned his tongue, but it was a welcome distraction from this horrible conversation. "I'm just worried he might not... I don't know... want to be a father."

"Did he know that you could get pregnant before you guys had sex for the first time?" Mikasa asked, her motherly tone unintentionally freaking Eren out.

"Of course. We used protection practically all the time until we got married. In fact, its only recently that we stopped using protection during sex." Eren said. 

"Then he should know better!" Mikasa exclaimed, as if this were completely obvious and how it was going over Eren's head was a complete mystery to her. "Any idea how far along you are? You're not showing at all, but that might just be all the training -,"

"Hanji estimates about six weeks."

Never before had he imagined that he'd be keeping a secret like this from his husband. Something as monumental as brining a child into this world, one that would share both of their DNA, needed to be shared. Even if Levi wanted absolutely nothing to do with the child, he still deserved to know that Eren planned to carry the child to term and raise it. He didn't know what kind of father he would be, but he was determined to try.

Aside from Hanji, Mikasa was the only other person to know about the pregnancy. He felt kind of bad for not telling Levi first but, Mikasa was as close to a sister as he'd ever had. And even if she had to beat him over the head with it (which happened less and less often as they grew older, but she wasn't afraid to use her strength to get her message across), she always gave the best advice. And good advice was what he needed right now.

Things just seemed like they'd been moving so fast ever since his seventeenth birthday, when he and Levi had finally tied the knot. He'd never been happier since the day that he agreed to be Levi's husband... until he'd found out, almost exactly two years later, that he would be bringing a little Levi into the world. 

By his twentieth birthday, he'd have everything that he ever wanted. And as exciting as that concept was, it was also an awful lot to take in at once. 

"You need to go to him." Mikasa said suddenly. "You've been by my side day and night since we got back, and I'm grateful for that. But Levi needs you too, and it's not fair of me to keep you from him." She patted his hand gently, "Tell him about the baby. I know it might be scary, but I think you'll feel better if you do."

Eren was silent for a moment, before nodding. She was right. Levi deserved to know the truth. "Okay. Thank you, Mikasa. For everything."

"Anytime."

 


End file.
